


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #10

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [10]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200414--≪EP.10 本團綜還剩兩集≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #10

**Author's Note:**

> 200414  
> \--  
> ≪EP.10 本團綜還剩兩集≫

再過兩天就是姜昇植的生日。

生日時吃海帶湯是韓國人的傳統，不擅長料理的鄭秀彬也想要嘗試看看。

他開始看起Youtube上有名的廚師做海帶湯的影片，拿著小小的本子把步驟和材料都記了下來，以自己也想要開始學料理為由，問要不要一起做料理，還可以把過程用團綜記錄下來。

姜昇植欣然答應了，也馬上把這個想法跟經紀人還有剪輯師說，於是經紀人火速在一個晚上之內把需要的材料和圍裙都準備好了。

今天他們睡得比較晚，想說在接近中午的時候起床做完就可以剛好配飯吃，經紀人和剪輯師分頭叫醒他們，等他們完全清醒開始準備拍攝。

姜昇植幫鄭秀彬繫好圍裙帶子的畫面被剪輯師偷偷拍了下來，想著可以當作未公開素材在未來的某一天釋出，姜昇植在拍攝前數了數食材後點點頭，向經紀人示意可以開拍了。

「愛麗絲～午安！」

「愛麗絲！猜猜今天我們要做什麼？」

鄭秀彬將手放在耳朵旁邊做了一個想要聽到回答的手勢，剪輯師捏緊了嗓子假裝是粉絲的聲音來回答要做料理。

「答對囉～」姜昇植和鄭秀彬一起拍拍手，首先讓鏡頭拍圍裙上的圖案。

平常就只想著粉絲的他們連圍裙都要穿成應援色，姜昇植是藍色，鄭秀彬是黃色的，正面分別寫了숩和식，在字的周圍有狗狗和兔子的圖案，背面寫著兩人的出生年月日。

「聽說這件圍裙是經紀人特別為我們連夜準備出來的呢！」

「給經紀人哥拍拍手～～」

經紀人有些不好意思的撓撓鼻子，立刻被鄭秀彬指著笑說經紀人害羞了，姜昇植看著鄭秀彬開心的樣子也笑了起來。

「那麼先從食材介紹開始，秀彬尼稍微拿起來給鏡頭看一下吧～」

「好的……啊。」

  
  


鄭秀彬，華麗的手滑。

  
  


好像是在哪也看過的場景，畫面切換成鄭秀彬歷年手滑畫面，回老家跟媽媽一起做瑪芬蛋糕的時候也把砂糖給灑了，做個人直播的時候也手滑讓雞蛋掉到桌上了。

鄭秀彬看了一眼已經灑到桌上的牛肉，再看看姜昇植，姜昇植也看著鄭秀彬，沉默了一會決定讓鄭秀彬作為助手來幫忙就好。

「牛肉就不加了吧，雖然有點可惜。」

「抱歉……」

姜昇植摸了摸雙手放置在身前反省的鄭秀彬的頭，笑著又繼續向鏡頭介紹食材，大致從頭說了一下料理步驟，並告訴鏡頭前的粉絲有空在家也可以試著做做看，雖然海帶湯的料理方式都差不多，但姜昇植的海帶湯還多了一個秘密配方。

「沒聽說過還會有秘密配方的呢，是什麼可以先透露一下嗎？」鄭秀彬握拳假裝拿著麥克風靠近姜昇植嘴邊。

「嘿嘿，先說就不好玩了～等完成之後會再跟大家說的哦～」姜昇植朝鏡頭發送一個甜甜的Wink，繼續手上的動作。

鄭秀彬就一直跟著姜昇植看有沒有需要他幫忙的，姜昇植走到哪就跟到哪，往左邊移了兩步就跟著移了兩步，字幕冒出來寫著 **一直跟在哥哥後面的小兔子太可愛了，誰來救救我的心臟吧ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ愛麗絲們也還好嗎？手邊閒著的話馬上網購一個氧氣筒吧ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

姜昇植轉頭想看一下鄭秀彬的狀況沒看見人，面向著鏡頭探頭探腦，剪輯師指了指後面，姜昇植轉身被雙手放在臉頰前張爪想偷襲的鄭秀彬嚇了一跳。

姜昇植把鄭秀彬拉到前面說暫時沒有要幫忙的了，反正閒著也是閒著，就跳舞給粉絲們看吧，音樂就放師姐們的。

鄭秀彬把Mr.Chu從頭跳到尾，姜昇植也跟著音樂從頭唱到尾，字幕又出現誇獎兩人的彩虹屁，經紀人慢慢走近讓鏡頭拍海帶湯逐漸成型的特寫，鄭秀彬也走過去聞聞看味道。

「嗯～感覺會很好吃呢。」鄭秀彬覺得味道很香，聞著就不想再移動一步，被姜昇植抱住拉到一旁，鄭秀彬又問了一次有沒有要他幫的，他快被閒得要死的罪惡感壓死了。

「嗯……那你幫我……加加油？」姜昇植看了看桌上的東西，他一個人幾乎都快做完了，想想也就只能讓鄭秀彬在旁邊應援了。

「……好。」鄭秀彬去拿放在房間沒拿出來的手機，開始播放姜昇植至今為止的cover清單，喝杯水清清嗓子，活動了一下嘴部肌肉，順便拉拉筋，先跟姜昇植說他現在要開始應援了，好讓他有個心理準備才不會被嚇到。

「姜昇植加油！！姜昇植廚神nim！！世界最強料理王！！大韓民國的奇蹟！！現場的觀眾舉起你的手來～我說姜昇植你說讚！姜昇植～」

「讚！」

「姜昇植！」

「讚！」

「姜昇植、姜昇植、姜昇植！！」

「讚、讚、讚！！」

得到姜昇植點頭之後大聲喊出剛剛想的應援詞，剪輯師又配合他在畫面外大聲喊，惹得正在做收尾的姜昇植笑到不行，小心的把海帶湯分成了四等分裝進碗裡。

「做好囉～」

「哇～～～」

「經紀人跟剪輯師哥的份也有哦。」

「好貼心哦，不愧是國民老公姜昇植～」

「又，又在趁機講半語，不想吃了嗎？」

佯裝生氣對著老是直呼名字的鄭秀彬，鄭秀彬馬上道歉捧著手心說是自己錯了，廚神大人請不要生氣，我最喜歡廚神大人做的料理了，今後也走料理路吧。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，為什麼每次都這麼誇張啦。」把海帶湯遞給鄭秀彬，讓鄭秀彬拿到客廳去吃。

畫面跳了一下，兩人已經把海帶湯都放到客廳桌上準備享用，經紀人和剪輯師的份已經被包上保鮮膜，看著鏡頭雙手合十說完開動了便開始吃了起來。

鄭秀彬邊吃邊向鏡頭說其實自己已經預習過海帶湯的作法了，甚至看了很多不同人寫的食譜，還把步驟都記下來了，只是姜昇植沒有給他一個發揮的機會，如果還有下次會先練習幾遍再做給大家看的。

姜昇植喝著湯突然聽到自己的名字被提出來，怎麼好像又變成是他的錯了，放下碗單手抱住鄭秀彬的脖子，另一手握拳往他頭上搓。

「啊啊啊啊啊，昇植哥又開始欺負我了。」

「說什麼又，我平常對你多好？」

「愛麗絲……請截圖吧，其實大家看不到的時候，昇植哥都是這樣對我的……嗚嗚……」

「各位請不要相信～我沒有欺負過秀彬尼……」

鄭秀彬雙手遮臉假裝正在大哭，姜昇植無奈的看著鏡頭擺手說自己真的是清白的，如果有需要還可以提供很多鄭秀彬大爆笑的影片，那些影片都是他親眼看著鄭秀彬每天都過得很開心快樂的證明。

拿出手機就要打開鄭秀彬生日那天，關了攝影機之後在鄭秀彬的床上玩鬧的影片，影片裡的鄭秀彬被姜昇植的奇怪動作逗笑了，躺在床上面向姜昇植邊笑邊捂著自己的肚子，一手抓住姜昇植的手讓他別再拍了。

姜昇植把手機對向鏡頭，鄭秀彬搶過去起身跑進自己的房間放到枕頭底下。

「我的手機……大家看到了吧！秀彬尼當眾搶哥哥的東西呢！」手指著鏡頭反過來控訴鄭秀彬，鄭秀彬突然從袖子裡拿出一根Pocky咬上急速靠近姜昇植。

在姜昇植想推開之前把手緊緊抓住，讓姜昇植只能配合著吃完。

「……請問剛剛那個是什麼情況？」

「白色情人節的禮物。」

「已經過了一個月哦……」

「上個月沒給到補給的。」

「……禮物就這樣一根？」

聞言驚訝的瞪大眼睛，鄭秀彬嘴巴張大望向鏡頭，再轉頭遮住自己的嘴巴看著姜昇植。

「原來對昇植哥來說只有一根不夠……」

「嗯？等等，我是說……」

「其實還有一盒，既然昇植哥這麼想要！那我只好全部餵給哥了！」

「欸，不是！！」

鄭秀彬又跑回房間，拿出全新未拆封的Pocky，對鏡頭比了個讚，姜昇植絕望地看著鄭秀彬，沒了說話的力氣。

鄭秀彬讓姜昇植坐好，對鏡頭說雖然姜昇植的生日還沒到，但也是快到了，就當作是提前的小禮物來玩Pocky game吧，姜昇植語氣僵硬的說好開心，從來沒在生日前提前收禮物呢。

……又來了啊，今天的藉口居然是這個。

每一次的肢體接觸，鄭秀彬都能掰出看似很像話又說不上哪裡奇怪的理由，結局總是姜昇植被說到只能乖乖照做。

但是，鄭秀彬沒有一次惹他不開心。

跪坐著將身子向前傾著緩緩靠近，兩個人的嘴唇越來越接近的時候，字幕跑出在小狗和兔子中間有一顆愛心的圖案，甚至寫上了 **不知道該羨慕誰才好了呢ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

手也不自覺地想觸碰對方，鄭秀彬的右手放上了姜昇植的大腿，左手放在姜昇植的腰上，姜昇植抱著鄭秀彬的脖子就這樣開始玩了。

持續了約405秒畫面才被切成貓咪咖啡廳裡的貓咪玩鬧著的畫面，很久沒看到的畫面調整時間。

字幕一樣是那句 **非常抱歉，為了符合闔家觀賞的原則必須做出畫面調整** 。

經紀人和剪輯師都覺得自己真的會被他們搞到暈倒，雖然只要調整了畫面就一樣能照常播出，這兩個孩子好像越來越不控制自己的行為了。

畫面再被切回的時候，姜昇植和鄭秀彬都乖乖的坐著，桌上只剩下兩杯水。

「愛、愛麗絲～我們今天就到這裡為止了～」

「明天見～掰掰～愛麗絲～」

攝影機關閉後姜昇植起身要回房，被鄭秀彬抓住了手臂。

「哥。」

「怎麼了？」

「所以你煮海帶湯的秘密配方是什麼？」

「啊。」

  
  
  


**[秀彬]海帶湯湯湯湯湯**

**各位也喜歡喝海帶湯嗎？我很喜歡，其實我生日那天昇植哥也有煮給我喝，但那時是團綜播出之後了，希望大家也能做出美味的海帶湯～晚安～💙💛**

  
  
  
  
  


**[姜昇植煮湯.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬Mr.Chu副歌經典動作.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬和姜昇植同步喝湯.jpg]**

**[圍裙上的名字特寫.jpg]**

**[姜昇植煮湯的時候因為鄭秀彬的應援笑到不行.jpg]**


End file.
